Fight with love
by midnight evil
Summary: Edward and Bella are WWE superstars inlove that nothin can split them


**Welcome everyone to the twilight saga WWE. Those of you that like wrestleing and twilight this would be a good place to read. So enjoy.**

**Bella- diva**

**lita- diva**

**Edward- superstar**

**Edge- superstar**

**Other wrestlers superstars**

**Alice- fan/edwards sister**

**Jasper- fan**

**Emmett- fan/edwards brother**

**and Rose**

BPOV

Those of you that do not know me I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but short for Bella. I am a WWE Diva for RAW and I love it I can not see myself doing anything else besides this.I was in the girls locker room getting ready for a mix tag team match on Slumberslam that I hope I will have that with Edward Cullen AKA my boyfriend,my lover,and my soul mate. We met when I first started working for the WWE he was the first one to introduce himself to me. He has fine abes and a beautiful soul that i have not seen on anyone. He has pretty green eyes that I can get lost in them the second I look in them. Me and Edward started dating a month after I started to work there. I won the womens championship for the first time once I got backstage he was standing there waiting for me. He gave me a hug and something inside him snap, he kissed me. He was so embarrested becuase another superstars were watching. He began to apologize then he started to walk away from me, but I could not have him walk away from me. I ran after him once I got there I spun him around and he kept saying he was sorry so I just shut him up with my own lips. At first he was shocked then started kissing me back. Two months later I was attacked but Lita and Egde in the middle of the ring when Edge was about to do a spire Edward came down and saved me. So here I was In SlumberSlam getting ready for that match that i hope we will have we are going down to the ring and ask to tell them. I had on a black bathinsuite top with a black and red skirt with black shorts under them, and my boots I also put a little make up on. After I was ready I started to streach. While I was doing that there was a knock on the locker door.

"Come in." The door slowly open and there he was. Edward Cullen with the a smile on his face. He had on black baggy pants with a tight black shirt ( Think of Jeff Hardy without the hair)

"You are so beautiful."

"You are handsome my love." I wrap my arms around him. "We don't have to do this."

"Bella I don't just want to win because of the belts. I want to do this because of what they did to you."

I then wrap my arms around his neck. " You saved me. Thats all that matters."

"Well we are going to show them what we got."

"Hell ya we are." I leaned up and kissed him. His went straught to my ass and lift me up that made me wrap my legs around him pulling him closer. We both pulled away and lean our forehead against eachother. " If we were not at work I would have you right now."

" Just wait my love. And do not forget tonight is the night if we win we show everyone that you are mine." I giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on let goes go." He set me downand grab my hand and lead us to the entrence to the ring. We were standing there waiting for our song to come on. It was breakdown by seether we are huge fans of that band

The sun is gone and the flowers rot  
Words are spaces between us  
And I should've been drown in the rivers I've found of token lost  
And I should've been down when you made me insecure

Thats our que to go. We ran out and I started jumping around and shaking my body.

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye

Edward started walking smiling keeping his eye on me while slapping the fans hand. Once we close to the ring Edward started to run and slid under the ropes and stood up and waited for me.

And I'm the one you can never trust  
'cause wounds are ways to reveal us  
And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us  
But what a waste of my time when the world we have is yours

I jump on the side of the ring then fipped over the ropes. we went to each side of the corner and waved at everyone. (Imagine the Hardy boys entrence.)

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than all your lies

Hate me, break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye

Once the song the song was over I went and grab the mic and started to speak.

"Whats up Washiton!" Everyone was screaming. "God it so cool to hear you guys. Are your night so far!" Everyone got louder. "Awesome!"I turn and see Edward head down. "Edward whats wrong." Edward then came over to me and took the mic.

"I'm pissed Bella. I still have not gotten ever what happen to you two weeks ago." Then the clip started. l was in the ring cheering because I won a match against Lita. Before I got out of the ring Lita came up behind me pulled my hair and hit in the face whitch knocked me down. SHe grab me by the hair and punch me in the face again. SHe then did a twist of faith on me, but that was not enough for her she pulled my hair and slam my face I was unconcisions then Edge came down with a steal chair and hit on my back. Lita and Edge was smiling then Edge wave lita to pick me up. She pulled me up and Edge was at the corner of the ring about to do spire until everyone started cherring to see Edward running down to the ring. Lita let go of me and ran out of the ring with Edge behind her. Edward came over to my side and pulled me to his chest. My open to see him talking to me saying that he was sorry that he was ot there earier. We turn and glared at Lita and Edge with smilies on their faces. Then the clip was over.

Edward looked away shaking his head then turn to the entrence and started shouting. "Edge, Lita what you was uncalled for! You think that attacking Bella like that will make you feel better after the match you loss? You make me sick! So we are asking you for a match a mix tag team match! Show us how good you are!" I put one hand on Edwards arm.

"Calm down honey." He nod his head and started to calm Edge theme came on

On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
bitter place and a broken dream  
And we leave it all behind

"Alright, alright." He called out with Lita holding his hand. "Just shut up! What we did was fun so we our part. So no we will not fight you too." Edward drop the mic and was about to run out of the ring until Mister McMahon came.

"Alright you two! Let me tell you something! I give people what they want! So tonight there will be a match! Edward and Bella!" Everyone started cheering. "Vs Edge and LIta!" Me and Edward smirked. "In a match for the mix tag team championships." I smirk and turn to Edward smirked at me but scard . Mister McMahon then left leaving us standing there. Lita and Edge then left. I turn to Edward and walked over to him and stood infront of him.

"Edward come on." I tug his arm he started to walk I rolled under the ring and waited for Edward. He out of the ring grab my hand and walked us up the isle with fan cheering. Once we were back stage he started running pulling me with him. I did not not know where we were going until we reach the boys locker room. There was no one inside he pulled me inside and close the door. He sat on the bench and pulled me to his lap.

"If you don't want to do this you don't have this."

"I know but I want to show them that they messed with the wrong girl." I snuggle into his arms with him pulling me closer to him. We sat there for a few minutse until the door open we stood up and John Cena came in.

"Hey."

"Hey man." Edward said

"I want to come and wish you luck on your guys match."

"Thanks." I whispered. John hug me and gave Edward a man hug and left. After about thirty minutes we started doing our streches. I reach my toes and I felt arms going around my waist pulling me up straight. I turn to see Edward with a smile on his face. I turn to him a kissed him with all my passion and love that I had for him. I pilled away from him letting my hand run across his shooth mascular chest.

His hands went to the side of face making me look up at him. " I love you."

"I love you too. Lets go." He nod and open the door for and we walked out and headed to the front and waited. Once the our song started my heart began to ran

The sun is gone and the flowers rot  
Words are spaces between us  
And I should've been drown in the rivers I've found of token lost  
And I should've been down when you made me insecure

Then we walked out and I started jumping around screaming. " To be a combined weight of 375 pounds Bella and Edward!"

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye

I stop jumping and and slam the fans hand. Edward turn me with a ' are you sure look' I shook my head to tell him its ok. He ran to the ring and slid under the ropes and stood up. I climb to the side and flipped over the ropes

And I'm the one you can never trust  
'cause wounds are ways to reveal us  
And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us  
But what a waste of my time when the world we have is yours

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than all your lies

Hate me, break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye

Edward came over to me rested a hand on my arm. "Are ok?"

"Yes." I smiled at him and rest my hand over his and waited.

You think you know me

Edward and I turn and glared at the entrence to wait until they come into sight.

On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
bitter place and a broken dream  
And we leave it all behind

They came throught the smoke with Lita holding his hand and shaking her hair in a ever slutty way. I rolled my and making small jumps in place getting fired up. "With a combined weight of 376 pound they are the Rated R Superstars and mix tag team champions Lita and Edge." They were showing off their belt with a smiles on their faces.

On this day it's so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive

I went to the corner to stay away from them. Edward came over to me and stood by my side while glaring at Edge.

i have been defeted and brought down  
droped to my knees when hope went  
out ohhhhh they time has come to change my ways

Once there sick entrence was done the song stop. And the reff showing us the belt. We were ready

Epov

I turn to Bella. "If Edges starts I will."

"Ok." I turn back and waited Lita was going to start first. " I'll go first since Lita is going." I nod and got outside of the ring and stood at the corner. The bell rang and Lita went to Bellas face and said something and slapped her. Bella turn and hit her in face again and again and kicked her in the stomch. She pulled Litas hair and punch her again. Bella throw her to the ring and once Lita was back to her Bella elbow her in the face and LIta hit the ground and Bella did a flip on her. Bella pulled her hair to make her stand up but Lita got out of the hold and punch bella in the face.

"Come on Bella!" I shouted. Lita grab her hair and pulled her to her corner and tag Edge in. My heart started speeding while Edge smiled at her and punch her in the stomch Bella fell to the ground holding her stomch grouning in pain. Edge grab her by the hair and drag her over to me.

"Look at your girlfriend now hu. Like what you see so far?" I step in the ring but the reffstop me.

"You can't go in there." The ruff was pushing me out.

"Are you frinkin kindding me!"

"No now get out!" Then a saw Edge grab a steal chair my heart to speed and Bella was trying to crawl to me.

I had my hand out waiting for her. " Come on Bella!" Before Edge made it to her she jump and tag me. I got in and Edge swung the chair to hit me but I duke and and hit him I kicked the chair out of the ring and went over to him and throw him over the ropes. I saw Bella getting up on the ring tops ropes and waited for him stand up. Once he up she jumped and landed on him. She got and started screaming that cause the fans. I was proud of her I went over to Edge and grab him by the hair throw in the ring with me following behind him.

Bpov

Edward was doing a great job. Edward pinned Edge. "1...2..." Edge kicked out. Edge ran over and tag LIta in I reach my hand out for Edward to take it. Edward tag me and I ran over to Lita and hit her over the head. Lita kicked me in the stomch I grab my stomch in pain and she did a twist of faith on me. She then pinned me. "1..2.." I kicked out. Lita picked me you and throw me to the corner of the ring and then ran to me but i moved. When she turn around I did a cart wheel and wrap my legs around her neck. I spun her around and made her flip. Edge then came in the ring almost hit me but I duke. Edward came in and throw him over the ropes. Lita then try to hit me but I pulled the top ring down and she fell over. Me and Edward got beside eachother grab the top rope and flew over it landing on them. We then got everyone fired up. I grab Lita by the hair and toss her in the ring. I climb the ropse and did a back flip whitch was my favorite I call it the Moon Saw. I land on her and pin her. "1...2...3'' Then it was over and our song started."Here is your winner and the new mix champions Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. I got up and was Edward ran in the ring and over to picked me up and spun me around laughting.

"You did it love." I pulled away.

"You helped." The reff then came and gave us our belt and rased our hands. We went to the corners and lift our belt to make everyone scream. I smiled at Edward and went over to the edge of the ring to get out. Before I can Edward grab my hand and pulled me back into the ring. He throw his belt and took my belt and throw it. He wrap his arms around me and brough me into a kiss everyone started scream. I jumped into his arms and wrap my legs around him mading the kiss harder. We pulled apart and laughted he put me down and he grab my hand and the belt then lead me out of the ring.

**To be continued**


End file.
